


Read the Fine Print

by C12



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents Happen, Avenger Loki, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, F/M, Good Loki, Soulmate(s) Needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really needs to read the Fine Print on potions he uses in Prank Wars with Darcy.</p><p>And Darcy is in need of her soulmate whoever that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read the Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> yes i've started a new story...I'm sorry, but it would leave me alone!  
> don't own any of these characters!

Loki watched on amused over his book. As Thor was trying to beat the archer at some kart racing game, that he didn't catch the name of.

The two were so absorbed into the game and were pushing each other trying to mess the other up. They both cried out in distress when a blue shell hit them both and another kart raced across the finish line.

"Nooo! I almost had him!" Clint cried and turned to glare at the now smug Natasha who watching the two cry over their loss.

Thor pouted, but sighed in acceptance "It was a good game my friend and you have bested me fairly."

Before Loki could make some type of snarky or snide comment a yell could be heard.

"LOKI!!!!" 

The three on the couch looked to Loki who slowly went back to reading and waited.

Not even a moment later the elevator doors opened and an angry Jane Foster stormed off it. Her eye scanned the room and once they landed on the trickster god she stomped over, a dark brown cat following her happily.

Natasha raised and eyebrow slightly, then snorted. Which caused Clint to look at her oddly.

"What. Did. You. Do!" Jane hissed out her eye narrowing dangerously.

Loki looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" 

Jane's growled and lesser men would have flinched away from her wrath, but Loki just continued to looked at her in question. 

Before she could start to yell at him Thor walked up to Jane and pulled her close she seemed to relax slightly, but not a lot.

"Jane my Beloved, what has my Brother done to anger you so?" He asked

Loki rolled his eyes at the two and went back to reading.

"What he did." She hissed out with a glare. "Is this!"

She finished and picked up the Cat that sat at her heels and showed everyone.

Clint looked at the cat then back to the angry scientist. "Tony let you get a cat? He won't even let me get a dog...which I don't...so no need to check or anything..." 

Natasha rolled her eyes at her partner's attempt at deflection.

"Aye, you know the rule Love, no animals allowed." Thor said with a grim look on his face as he thought of how crushed his Jane would be when Tony went to get rid of the adorable cat.

"This isn't a normal Cat, this is Darcy!" Jane cried as she cradled to fluffy feline to her.

Clint and Thor looked at the Cat in shock.

"Darce?" Clint called.

The cat looked up at him with familiar beautifully bright blue eyes. She tilted her head and flicked her tail slightly.

Natasha walked over to Jane and held her arms open and Darcy jumped into her arms. The redhead rubbed under her chin which caused Darcy to purr and lean into the touch.

Clint looked at the sight. "You knew?" He asked.

"Of course not that hard to figure out." She replied as a small smile slipped onto her lips as Darcy butted her head against her chin.

Thor looked at his Brother in exasperation. "Why did you do this to our Sister?"

Loki snapped his book closed and smirked. "Call it revenge for the pink hair dye in my shampoo."

Thor and Jane sighed.

"Ok you've had your fun. Now turn her back." Jane growled out still annoyed about this whole thing.

Loki tisked at her and stood. "You're no fun." 

Loki ignored Thor glare and waved his hand summoning the potion bottle he use to turn his friend into a cat.

Jane tapped her foot impatiently and the others watch him read the back of the bottle.

He read it once, then twice, a third time just for good measure to make her he had read it right. Loki promptly paled and looked up at them with slight panic on his face.

The others stilled too. 

"What? what is it?" Jane asked annoyance gone worry creeping in.

"Uhh..." He closed his mouth into a thin line and looked at them all once more trying to figure out how to say this. "So....It seem I didn't read this thoroughly enough the first time."

"What did you do Brother?" Thor asked dreading the answer.

"Do any of you know how to find Darcy's soulmate, and get them to kiss her to break the spell?"

silence was his answer.

"WHAT!!!!" Jane screamed that could be heard all the way in the lobby.

"Opps?" Loki offered.

**Author's Note:**

> who should her soulmate be? should she have two?   
> let me know!


End file.
